The Song of the Raven
by Rockrgrl4
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are best friends in High School, and their relationship gets serious. A tragedy occurs, and four years later, they find each other once again. Will their love be rebuilt? Or will it be left to dust? A birthday fic for Nessa. :  Lemon! M


Hellooo

So this fic is dedicated to my bestie (and birthday girl) Nessa! Happy Birthday dearie and I hope you enjoy your present. :P

-K.

* * *

><p><em>Four years.<em>

_Four miserable, agonizing years._

Sasuke Uchiha masterfully kept the blank, guarded expression he was so famous for in place as he walked the streets of his current home, Tokyo. Dozens of flashing lights beckoned to his senses, promising joy and all of the other things that he couldn't seem to find in his life, but he ignored them, already knowing that they were pointless. Instead, he was entirely within his own mind, ignoring all other things around them. Over and over, memories were playing in his mind, torturing him with their never-ending intensity and of course, the onslaught of pain and other emotions with which they brought.

'_Quit your moping, boy! You've got family business to attend to…don't you think you can keep your mind straight for one goddamn hour?'_

Keeping his head high so his inner turmoil would be invisible to passerby, he walked with a false deliberateness. _'Keeping up appearances is important,'_ his father had always told him. Sasuke barely resisted the urge to hang his head and close his eyes, his bitterness nearly consuming him. '_Yes father. We wouldn't want to have others think ill of the great Uchiha now, would we?_' The tortured boy questioned mentally, sneering with contempt.

Four years ago, this whole mess had started. Four years ago, both the best and worst things with which he could ever have been blessed and cursed with had happened to him.

Firstly, he fell irrevocably and completely in love with his best friend. Yes, the cold, stoic Uchiha fell in love with his intelligent, gentle, forgiving, beautiful, and overall _perfect _best friend. He was unworthy of her, and he knew it, but that never stopped him from giving her his all. He was never afraid of doing so, strangely enough-they had known each other from childhood, and their fathers had often done business together throughout their childhood. More often than not the two youngsters were told to "go play" while the two adults talked, and of course, during their fathers' brief and uncaring moments such as those, a dismissal of such a nature had never made either of the children happier.

Regardless of their messed up childhood, they had found comfort and friendship in each other. Later Sasuke had found Naruto, the misunderstood son of the Namikaze legacy, who was quite rambunctious and mischievous, but really only thirsted for attention and acceptance, like Sasuke and Hinata. Thus, at the ripe age of 8, they became a trio of friends, and had been inseparable ever since.

At 13, Sasuke had been slowly starting to notice Hinata as more than a friend, but his own stubbornness had challenged and locked away those thoughts very early on in its development. He, Sasuke Uchiha, would never fall victim to a girls' charms, no matter how beautiful she may be. He was strong, he was independent, but most of all, he was stubborn, and he was sure that he would always be in control.

By the time he was 16, she was his world.

She was everything he ever wanted, everything he had ever needed. She was so, _so_ fucking _beautiful _that his heart nearly exploded within his chest every time she so much as looked at him. He swore that it somehow managed to fly out of his chest and into her hand whenever she smiled at him…her smile was angelic, and to see it directed exclusively at himself was the ultimate reward he could have ever received. Never mind the fact that he had just rescued several kids from getting picked on by the biggest badasses in the entire senior class while he was only a rich, snobby junior and would have preferred not to get his ass kicked for the next week. Though, when she had seen the kids being picked on and beat up, the tears cascading from her beautiful eyes as she looked up at him, begging him to do something had been all he needed to see.

It was the summer of their senior year where everything took a dramatic turn for both the best and worst.

_"Hinata," the raven-haired male turned to his girlfriend, barely concealing the grin on his face, "Do you know what today is?"_

_A small smile shyly made its way onto the indigo beauty's porcelain features, and her milky white orbs blinked up at him with a playful curiously. "What can today possibly be, Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and she reached across the gap between them to grasp his hands within her own. _

_Both were lying flat on their backs on their high schools' football field, staring up at the stars. The stadiums' lights were off, and the stars and the moonless sky created the perfect star gazing opportunity from the field on which the two teens were currently lying. _

_Within a second, Sasuke had rolled so that he was straddling Hinata, their hands still clasped together, only they were both on either side of her head. Her legs were trapped between his, and his hot breath was gently tickling her cheek as his breathing had started to pick up due to their position. Gazing into her eyes, he saw the warmth in them that she held for him and vice versa…they could both see exactly how much they meant to each other. Feeling that warmth take over his heart that he had once so despised, the lovesick Uchiha leaned in and pressed his lips gently to his girlfriend's, tenderly showing her what he couldn't say with his voice right now. After a few moments, he pulled away and breathlessly spoke, "It's our one year anniversary, Hina-chan." His soft gaze was boring into hers, never once leaving her own attentive stare._

_"Oh!" The indigo haired beauty softly declared, with an even larger smile taking over her soft expression, "Well…what should we do to celebrate?" Her look had turned hungry, rebellious even, but it had never once lost that warm, loving feel. It was like she was truly ready for this…_

_Furrowing his brows, Sasuke raised himself up and off of her so that he was no longer straddling her waist, but instead sitting back on her legs. Frowning, Hinata sat up so that she was even with his gaze, and didn't waste any time in voicing her objections._

_"Sasuke-kun…wha-?" Was all she managed to get out before he once again took her lips with his own, not to excite her but only for the sole purpose of silencing the objections that he really, __**really**__ didn't need to hear. If she started talking to much like __**that**__, he would surely lose himself, and that's not what he wanted at all._

_"Hinata," Sasuke spoke, trying to keep the breathless need out of his tone, and what he really wanted out of his expression and eyes. He knew that if she saw what he really wanted, she'd push it so that he would give in, just so that she would be able to provide him with what she thought he wanted. Not that he didn't want to be intimate with her…oh, __**Kami **__no…he wanted that more than he wanted anything in his life right now, including acceptance from his father (which he wanted desperately, mind you). He just wanted their relationship to be a happy, healthy, stable one (so that she would never want to leave him), and they were only 17. How would they take their relationship to that level and still be able to have a serious relationship at 17? What would happen if she got pregnant? What would happen if their parents found out?_

_What would happen if she left him, either willingly or forced?_

_Despite his fears, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her if that was what she really wanted. He was so entirely devoted to her, he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to deny her anything. She was his first friend, the first person that wasn't his mother (or sometimes his brother) that actually gave a damn about him. She had his heart from the moment they had first played together, and he knew that she would continue to have it until he died. He wouldn't allow himself to think of her as…._

_He shook his head. Now was not the time._

"_Hinata," he began, unsure of exactly what to say, "Do you realize what could happen if we…" he blushed, "do what you're suggesting?"_

_She pouted the cutest little pout he had ever seen in his life, including when they were both children, and replied, "Do you think I'm that big of an idiot, Sasuke-kun?" She paused for a moment and immediately flushed bright red, before continuing, "Besides…I've been on the pill for exactly two months now. I've been planning this out perfectly. I want you, Sasuke," her eyes burned into his, showing every bit of her love and need for him, "I need you. I need you like I've never needed anyone. Please, Sasu-kun." Her pout came back with a vengeance, and she finished with a final plea filled with desperation, "I love you!"_

_She had barely had time to react before he had pushed her to lie back onto the ground, his weight fully on hers, as his lips ferociously attacked her own. Before they knew it, they were both fully naked and joined in the darkness in the middle of their school's abandoned football field._

The pain assaulted him once again, as Sasuke could no longer resist the urge to close his eyes. That had been the last night they had shared together.

_Four __**fucking**__ years…_

Two days later her cousin Neji had showed up on his doorstep and informed him that she was moving. Her family was going back to Konoha-where they belonged-and he was to stay away from both her and her family. They wanted a quiet, family atmosphere and he was not welcome.

Despite his many pleas with her father to let him see her one last time, including the messages he had sent him and the telephone calls he had often made, her father had nothing to say to him. Sasuke had even had Naruto go visit their home the day before she was due to leave. They had turned him away as well, just as they did Sasuke, and just like that, years of friendships were gone.

For the next several months after her sudden, shocking move, Sasuke Uchiha had never hurt more in his life.

Now, four years later, he was still cursed with the memory of her-everything that they had done, said, or dreamed about still weighed heavily on his mind. He was tortured by the thought of her, and he could still smell her on his skin. His heart was a shriveled up, dead thing, and it was unattractive to even himself. Others could pick up on the signs that he was giving off-he was dead, lonely, cold to the world. He knew as such, it turned others off (even prospective friends), and he was totally unwilling to allow anyone else into his life in any way, shape or form. He needed no other friends outside of Naruto, and as for outward dating interests…suffice it to say that he had never stopped thinking about Hinata. He had never even thought about thinking about other women…even when they threw themselves at him (which happened quite frequently after she left all of senior year…with some disastrous results), he had shoved them off and put them back in their place. His heart belonged to Hinata, and always would.

The thought of the same thing happening to her now, wherever she was just ate at him until there was nothing left. What if she dated other guys? What if she had fallen in love with someone else? What if she was _married_…?

They were both 21 now, and he knew that it would be a miracle if she wasn't already married. Families often performed advantageous marriages as soon as their children became of age, and Hinata's father was exactly the type of man to do as such. Sasuke clenched his fists together until blood seeped from his palms where his nails had dug into his skin. The thought tortured him.

He himself had managed to evade marriage by simply leaving home right before his 18th birthday. He wanted no part of a loveless marriage and the family business. His older brother, Itachi, was starting to slowly take over the company, and since he was so interested in his family's affairs, Sasuke had no qualms with giving his share to his brother. Sasuke hated his father more than anything for the way he had treated him, and he had to get away. If his father hadn't called Hyuuga-sama, he would not have lost Hinata…

_Sasuke returned home later that night, with grass stains on his pants and jackets and a huge grin on his face. It was late-too late, Sasuke realized-but there was nothing he could do about it now but be quiet. He knew he might get in trouble for missing his father's curfew, but he would be damned if he regretted anything he did tonight._

_Quietly, he made his way up the stairs. He had already removed his shoes and set them by the door, and placed his grass stained jacket in the laundry room. He had even sprayed it with stain remover and set it atop the washing machine, in order to make it easier on his mother. As much as Sasuke Uchiha hated his father, he adored his mother, and tried to do everything he could think of to make her happy._

_Finally, the young Uchiha had made his way up the stairs and to his door. Smirking in triumph, he pushed open the door to find Itachi sitting on his bed waiting for him. He was facing the door with a grim expression on his face. _

"_Itachi?" Sasuke questioned quietly, as he shut the door to his room gently so as not to disturb their parents. He could tell by the fact that his brother was in here at all that something was wrong. It was not that Sasuke didn't get along with his older brother-they were just not exactly close in a talkative way._

"_Sasuke," Itachi sighed, letting his hands fall from his hair and down to his lap, "Father knew about your blowing your curfew tonight. He stayed up for a little while waiting for you, but then went to bed, instructing me to stay up and wait for you. While I was waiting, I heard him in his study, talking on the phone. He had called Hyuuga-sama."_

_Sasuke froze, tension overcoming his body, but he quickly dismissed it. He didn't want his body language to betray him any further. "And?" he prodded, hoping to make Itachi respond quickly so that he wouldn't lose his mind with worry, "What did they discuss?"_

_Itachi's eyes snapped up to meet Sasuke's sharply, and he replied with a definite tightness in his tone, "What can you possibly imagine they would talk about, Sasuke?"_

_Hanging his head at his brother's lecturing, Sasuke could only feel guilty about what Hinata was going through right now. Was her father yelling at her? Berating her for staying out too late? The urge to comfort and hold her at that moment was overwhelming._

"_Hyuuga-sama seems to be under the impression that you two were off…fornicating in the city somewhere, and as you know, he would not be pleased if he were to hear if that were the case."_

_Sasuke's eyes hardened with his anger, and he opened his mouth to hotly reply, but was stopped by Itachi looking away and raising up his hand in an attempt to cease Sasuke's defensive statements. "Do not tell me anything, little brother," Itachi said_ _quietly, "Because I cannot defend you if you tell me something I can disprove. Suffice it to say that I can tell what has happened tonight through both the state of your clothes and the change in your demeanor."_

_Itachi stood, making not one sound as he smoothly glided across Sasuke's hard wood floors to stand in front of his little brother. Only one last statement escaped his lips before Itachi left his little brother's room, and his sagely advice gone with it, "I know what it is like to have loved, little brother, and I know what it is like to have been intimate with a woman. However, it must be done quietly and without trouble, so that father will never know. I myself lost the most important person I had in my life because I became careless and father ripped her away from me," his older brother's usually strong, silent demeanor cracked for only a moment as his body tensed, and his head dropped to his shoulders before continuing tightly, "I suppose this is my fault. I knew where you and your friend were headed the moment you told me you two were together. I have failed you, little brother, and I am so sorry. I should have told you of my own past mistakes in order to prevent you from doing such a thing. Now I fear you may have just lost the one person in your life that is most important to you. I am so sorry, Sasuke."_

_Itachi concluded this last sentence, and spun on his heel before quietly slipping out of Sasuke's room and heading towards his own. Sasuke stared after him, mouth open, before slowly staggering backwards and sitting on his bed. Fear gripped him. How could he have been so stupid? Ignoring the consequences of his actions like that was dangerous, especially with their fathers watching their actions like they were just waiting for the chance to separate the two. Now, Sasuke realized, that is what they had been doing all along. Waiting for them to mess up, so that they may separate them and neither of the parents had to be the bad guys. That way, their son and daughter would earn back their trust in their parents' judgment, and neither child would hate them for it. Then, they were free to marry them off to whomever they pleased._

_Sasuke had never hated politics more, as he fell back upon his bed let out an anguished cry. _

Finally, Sasuke had decided to give up on them all. Forget his father. Forget his family. Forget his hometown, and his friends. He still had Itachi, his mother and Naruto, but the most important part of his life was gone.

Yet, not a day goes by that he doesn't try to find her.

He is too possessive and too love struck to give up on her just yet; he can't afford to lose her. He never could. Ever since he has left home he has tried with a vain, stubborn sort of hope to find her. He had even hired a private investigator from his own funds (his father had cut him from access to his family's funds when he had left home) to try to help him, before coming to realize that the man was an idiot and that he was better off searching on his own.

So far, the poor (in more ways than one) Uchiha had been to 4 different major cities in an effort to track down the woman that he loves and from which he was so cruelly separated. The only thing of value he had on him was the ring he had bought for her before he had left and given up his claim to the family fortune. It was in his pocket at the moment, in a little box. Just as it had been for the past 3 years while he had travelled in poverty, almost aimlessly looking for her. Naruto had taken pity on him a few times and loaned him money, but the Uchiha was too proud to borrow money from his friend and often he had to slow his search for her in order to take up a job for a few weeks to make a little money to continue moving around as he was. He would not give up looking on looking for her.

Right now he was acting on a reliable tip from Naruto (who had always aided him with his secret mission) that she was in Nagoya, which was notorious for its' seemingly never ending rain. Even right now, Sasuke was walking through the streets and storm clouds were threatening to spill their never ending onslaught of rain at this very moment-ahh, there it is. Even as he had had the thought the floodgates opened, and rain poured on the poor man in a ceaseless assault. Not even flinching, Sasuke wandered the streets, caught up in his memories and halfway scanning the streets like he had done too often before, looking for some sign of his love.

A flash of Indigo caught his eye, and his whole body froze with anticipation. His breathing stopped, his heart stopped and his body went rigid as he stared in the direction that he had just seen it. It had already disappeared in that short of an instant.

'This is ridiculous,' he thought to himself, 'I doubt it's even her, anyway! It hasn't been her for the past 4 cities I've been to!'

Yet not one objection his mind could throw out stopped him from plowing through the crowds of now-drenched people who were trying to get indoors and out of the rain.

His frantic searching never stopped, his running never ceasing even as his breathing became nothing more than cloudy puffs of heat among the chilling, clean and stormy air around him. He skidded to a halt in front of the alley in front of which he had sworn he had just seen the flash of indigo, but-unsurprisingly-nothing was there. Letting himself breathe out whatever breath he had been holding, his body slumped and he could barely contain the urge to close his eyes and let out a small sob. Goddamn it, he missed her so _fucking_ much. Why wouldn't the world give him a brea-

THERE!

At the other end of the street, directly across from the alley and underneath the awning of a nearby building stood a now soaked, petite, and delicate woman (she was no longer a girl, Sasuke observed). Her hair was drawn up into a high ponytail, and she hurriedly tried to blink away the rain that was running down her face and threatening to fall into her eyes with her long, plump eyelashes. She still had that lovely, unblemished, pale skin that seemed to beckon to his very being, and she had (Sasuke observed) filled out quite nicely. She was even better proportioned than she had been at 17, and that was saying something.

He continued to look at her with amazement, disbelief and want in his expression. He couldn't believe he had found her. After all of this time…

_He had found her._

Like a madman, he dashed toward her, pausing not to think about his own appearance or how others might perceive this action. He was across the street and under the small awning she was standing under in mere seconds, and he screamed Hinata's name only once before engulfing the startled woman in his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke?" The indigo haired beauty pulled back out of the mans' grasp, "Is that you?"

Almost sobbing with relief, Sasuke could only clench tightly on to her shirt and nod, concentrating solely on keeping her as close to him as possible for the time being. After four years, he was going to enjoy whatever time he still had left with her.

She very slightly pulled back so that she could better see him, and Sasuke really took notice of her outfit for the first time. She was wearing a lavender blouse with a not-so-dramatic V-neck, and a mid-calf length white skirt with matching white flip flops. She looked beautiful.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, though. She was totally ill-prepared for the sudden onslaught of cold weather and rain, obviously. She shouldn't be out in this weather.

"Hinata," Sasuke questioned, making sure to look directly into the eyes that he had missed so much, "Do you have somewhere nearby that you are staying? You need to get out of the cold."

Hinata stared at him for only a moment before suddenly snapping out of her reverie. "Oh! Yes!" She quickly replied, suddenly flustered, "I live in the apartment complex just down the street." Her gaze flicked over his shabby clothes and haggard appearance, eyes softening before continuing, "Come with me, Sasuke-kun. You can get cleaned up while I'm changing."

The walk to her apartment was an exceptionally quiet one, but unspeakably enjoyable. More than anything the two were reveling in the fact that after so long, they had found one another. Neither noticed that their hands had been linked the entire walk there.

Before either of the two really even knew it, Hinata was opening the door to her apartment and the two were making their way into the dark abyss of the room before them. Pausing for a moment, Hinata turned on the light and they both removed their shoes before stepping onto the smooth hardwood floor of her living room. Smiling that soft, delicate smile of hers, Hinata turned to Sasuke and started, "Sasu-kun, welcome to my-" but she was quickly cut off by Sasuke's lips covering her own. For only a moment, she was stunned, but when she remembered Sasuke's impatient and forward tendencies, she closed her eyes and immediately started kissing back. Warmth started in her heart and quickly heated her entire being. She had missed him so much…

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and could no longer hold himself back. Hungrily, he kissed her like he had been aching to kiss her for _four years_. He reached out and pulled her to him desperately, clinging to her like he had before in the street below. One of his hands, however, moved to her back to hold her against him, while the other made its way to her soaking wet hair and pulled it out of her ponytail. Her hair instantly fell, revealing hair that was several inches longer than her shoulders and he fisted his hand in the drenched locks while pressing kisses to her jaw, trying to take all of her in at once.

Impatiently, he threw the ponytail he had just removed on the ground and reached for the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it upwards. He heard only a sharp intake of breath from Hinata, and quickly lifted it up and off of her body. A lacy white bra revealed to him the true size of her assets (they were _huge_!), and he couldn't resist to gaze at them for several seconds before snapping out of it. A newfound sense of urgency overtook him at that moment…he wanted to see them. Reaching behind her, he hurriedly unclasped her bra and allowed her breasts to fall forward and out of their bindings. The treacherous lacy contraption soon disappeared to somewhere in their immediate vicinity, and he wasted no time in bringing his mouth to her left breast and massaging the other one with his free hand. He moaned into her breast as he took her nipple into his mouth. God, she was so perfect…

Instantly she reacted to his touch, and let out a heavy, sultry moan. "Sasuke…" She begged, her eyes already darkening with her intense lust, "More…"

Happily, Sasuke obliged, heatedly kissing and sucking on her breasts, switching and alternating between the two mounds so he could shower them with the same amount of attention. When she started shaking from the pleasure and arching forward into his mouth even farther, he stopped his ministrations and kissed his way down to her stomach. Settling on his knees, he quickly swirled his tongue around her bellybutton and gave the top of it a butterfly kiss for good measure before continuing down to her to top of her skirt.

He paused for a moment, taking deep breaths and collecting himself before he raised his eyes up to meet hers again, still kneeling on the floor. "_Hinata_," he breathed, still somewhat breathless, "May I? _Please_…" For whatever it was worth, his expression reflected his dark desires and lust, but more than that there was an intense longing and love still showing in his eyes.

By his eyes alone, Hinata knew that he was not lying, or using her or playing with her. Those dark pools of everything that was Sasuke had held the same emotions over 4 years ago that night on their high schools' football field.

In reply, she bent down and kissed him with a tenderness that shook him to the core. Taking his hands in hers, she drew them back down to his sides and started undoing the button on the front of her skirt herself. Sasuke got the hint and hurriedly started removing his own clothes and soon enough they were both bare and more than ready for the other.

"_Hinata_," Sasuke begged as he slowly pushed her backward until she hit the wall. His hand grasped her thigh as if it had a will of its own and brought her leg up around his waist as he continued, "_Please_…"

Feeling the hardness of his member on her thigh, she instantly replied wantonly, "_Yes," _before he repositioned his arms to support her weight and thrusted into her tight entrance hard and fast. Throwing her head back, Hinata let out a pleasure filled scream before begging, "More, _more_ Sasuke-kun, please…_more_!"

Pulling back as far as he could go, Sasuke repeated the motion over and over until he had a screaming, flushed, and desperate Hyuuga woman in his arms.

Still thrusting, Sasuke raised his gaze up to meet hers, a dark tint in them from his current state of lust. "What do you want, hime? Do you want this?" He thrusted into her, taking his time and rotating his hip forward slowly so that every inch of him pressed into her before he rapidly drew back and repeated the process. The action made her arch her back and she let out a long, low moan. "Or do you want _this_?" He mischievously asked, before drawing back and thrusting as hard as he could into a spot he had found that would make her walls clamp down and make her cry out.

"Oh..._oh_," Hinata gasped, clawing at his shoulders and trying desperately to hang on to her own surroundings, "I-I want…"

Sasuke growled and buried his face into her neck so that he could nibble on the sensitive skin there. She mewled and arched her back into him, breathing heavily so that her breasts pushed and rolled against his solid chest.

"Yes?" Sasuke managed, baring his teeth and scraping them against her sensitive spot, "You want…?"

He rolled his hips up again and hit her g spot ferociously and she cried out, "I want _that…pleaaseee _Sasuke-kun…stop…_teasing_ me…!" He hit the spot again harshly and she gasped, roughly growling out, "_Sasuke-kun_…."

He shuddered, his knees weakening beneath him, but he caught himself and stilled his body. He repositioned his arms again so that she bounced a little bit and he maintained his hold on her. Re-angling his thrusts so that he could hit the spot inside her, he also found that this actually allowed him to go a little deeper and have easier access to the spot that drove her crazy. Every time he thrust into her now, she seemed to go wild, which ignited an even bigger fire in him. Hungrily, he made his way down her body, kissing and sucking at every bit of skin he could reach, but it was never enough. He could never get enough of her.

Her long indigo tresses were cascading over her shoulders, barely covering her large, bouncing breasts with their now hardened nipples from all of the attention he had been giving them. Her skin was still pure, soft and unblemished, save for the pink splotches from where he had kissed, suckled or nibbled and marked her as his own. Even her lips were now swollen and deep red from his kisses. Everything about her was his at the moment. _Everything_.

He would be damned if he ever let anything take her way from him again.

He gave a particularly brutal thrust that time and slammed her back against the wall, still supporting her at the sides though and fucking her as hard as he could. She screamed and her head lolled back, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. He re-angled his thrusts again to meet her at this new angle and he buried his face in her ferociously bouncing breasts for a moment before he pulled back and met her eyes again. With a newfound possessiveness and ferocity in his expression, he met her eyes and growled, "I'm going to fuck you…_so_…_hard_…."

Hinata could only chant "yes…_yesss_…" As the only man she had ever loved drove into her. Unfortunately, though, she couldn't keep up for very much longer and started coming undone.

"Sasuke…I…I-Oh, _Kami_…!" She groaned out, as she came, _hard_. Sasuke groaned and shuddered, feeling her walls clamping down on his member ferociously and he could hold on no longer. A flash of white crossed his vision and he shamelessly moaned out his pleasure as he let go, shooting his seed into the only person he had ever loved.

Moments later, with their vision and minds clearing, the two worked on steadying their breathing and trying to untangle themselves from one another. Sasuke still supported Hinata's weight on his arms, though…he didn't know how stable she was just yet. In any normal circumstance, he would probably smirk at his ability to bring her to her knees in the bedroom (or living room, he supposed…they hadn't quite made it to the bedroom), but right now he was only worried about her health. He hadn't caused her real damage, had he?

"Hinata," he swallowed, his breathing not fully returned to normal yet, "Are you alright?" He released one hand from his grasp on her and reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. A worried expression was plainly written on his face, and his hand was shaking somewhat. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

She silenced him with a kiss, soon followed by a giggle. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun," She smiled at him, "It's good to see that you missed me as much as I did you."

He couldn't control himself. He frantically craned his neck toward her and kissed her with everything he had, his free hand coming up to cup her face. "I love you," he managed, barely holding back the sob of relief that had been threatening to escape, "And I'm never, _ever_ leaving you again." Determination burned in his eyes.

Hinata could only smile. "I love you too," she said simply, and her lips met his again, sealing the deal with a sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>Nyaaahahahahahaha! :D<br>Okay, loyal readers! I am sooo sorry! D: This fic wasn't plan on being written, but it's a birthday fic for my best friend, Nessa! :D (A.K.A: Mariposa-Sanctum) I hope you liked it, girly! I did my best! :3

I will get back to updating when I have time, but I am really not lying when I say I've been swamped. College sucks. I write every chance I get, though, so I don't know when I'll be posting my next update, okay? Hopefully soon, but you know how I am. It'll definitely be within the next month though, I can promise you at least that.  
>Thank you and as always, keep your eyes peeled! Love you! :D<br>-Kas.


End file.
